reputationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheOneFootTallBrickWall/Reputation
Hello everyone, I am writing this letter today to let you all know the full story. The real story. Not some biased, "I did nothing wrong" story. This is my reputation. You see, everyone has a reputation. It is hard to build it up, and earn people's trust, but it is very easy to let your reputation crash and burn. I am going to tell the full story, not just one side. This is my story, this is my truth. I would first like to explain how my reputation was ruined. I always try to do the right thing. When there is a fumble, I correct myself. I pride myself at least, on that. With false rumors I get it, it can be tempting to believe it. I always "rise from the dead" because there is a lot to me. My question is, can you see me? I mean, you can't see me, but do you know me? Do you really know me? I am many things, but a liar is not one of them. In this post, you will see how people ruined my reputation, but you will also see people who have believed in me. Who don't believe the petty lies and trickery? Can you see me? It really hurts when people are mean for no reason. In my time on ESB, I have had a song written about me, been told to kill myself multiple times, be accused of rape, murder, etc, called derogatory names, been made fun of, be accused of bestiality, among other things. There have been many things that have shaped my reputation. Everyone has a reputation. Everyone's can be ruined, and once it is, it is super hard to regain a good reputation. Ever since I resigned/retired I have been accused of many things. This blog is supposed to clear some things up about things I feel have hurt my reputation. Now, you might be thinking, "He is doing this for attention" or "this is an egotistical move". This is neither of those things, this is so everyone can hear me, see me, understand me. Are you Ready For It? Start I joined the SpongeBob wikia on July 28, 2016. One month later, I was promoted to chat moderator. While I was a CM I made myself clear, I don't care if you are my best friend, if you break the rules there will be consequences. It's one of the things that I think is very important. I did not really have any enemies then. Fun times. The drama There has been drama between me and some users, though I let it try not to get the best of me. For this reason, I won't include anything from "retired users", users who left, or users who are not active anymore. I think it is super important to lead a wiki with transparency. If you do something wrong on the wiki, own up to it. If it's on skype, own up to it. After all, you are supposed to lead, not be a bully. Since I left the administration, there have been many bullies. Even my retirement caused quite a stir. It was rumored that I left because I was scared of the admin reviews, and that I was scared I would be voted out. This is simply incorrect. I left because administrating ESB is a hassle, one that takes too much time and energy. I knew I was not wanted, and I think I stayed because of the hatred. I could not let them win. I am sorry for that. After I retired, I wanted to stay on Skype so I could talk to the friends I made throughout my time. I retired, but because of definitions, it is classified as "resigned." I don't like that. Portability. I want ESB to thrive, contrary to popular belief. I have never done anything intentionally harm the community. People say I never watched SpongeBob are full of it (Talking to you Chuck123456) I have, or I would not have been able to make as many content edits as I have. I think it is super critical we make as much of an effort to help the mobile users (who make up 60% of ESB's viewing.) It is important that they can see the pages on the mobile skin, and without the work Alex, 456, myself, FishTank, Philly and a few others it would harm the community. Of course, everything I try to do is met with hatred and closed-mindedness. I want the wiki to succeed, I really do. I am not the monster some people portray me to be. Skype Often times, I try to make things light-hearted, and maybe sometimes I could be better at doing things at the right time, but the least I am on skype is annoying. I have gotten into many "brawls" on Skype of the dumbest things. I don't like my character assassinated, which is why I speak up when people are spreading things that are simply lies. People are very hypocritical, they do things, and I try to do the same I am met with pure hatred. People need to know that I only want to bring a good community on skype, but people take things way to far. While I know it can be annoying if I reference song lyrics, but those are just quirks about me. I like Katy Perry a lot. Should I really be attacked for showing my like for it? I get it if it is spammy but people telling me that no one cares about them does hurt. I've been attacked so many times so maybe I do sound arrogant, but what would you do with someone who is always talking poorly about and to you? The people in this narritive I told you I am going to tell the full story, and that includes the people who have brought me down and hurt my reputation. Phillydan Philly, I thought you were very immature when you first started editing on ESB. Which is why I was very hesitant to support a request from you for any position. Like your Assistant request, it was not a grudge. It was my gut. You were globally blocked. In my opinion, that is a huge mark on a person's Wikia record. You hurt me, deeply. The song you, and Jon, and Kelpy G wrote hurt me. If you wanna know it, (I had to remove the slurs in it) it goes: "Intro] You asked for it…..PHILLYDANTHEGThat bitch Brick be dissin' quick yet he don't know he's been a dick top candidate for the cc-staff pickCan’t realize he did something wrong, what the frick No shit Brick No shit Brick No shit Brick No shit Brick Gay for a bitch, he ain’t sick He’s ignorant, not with the shit No shit Brick No shit Brick No shit Brick No shit Brick1- PHILLYDANTHEGBrick is gay for a woman, what a fucking dumbass He holds grudges to users and sucks up to the crats Admin on fucking CC, fucking bitches Just getting started and he's already in stitches Grown man wannabe katy and hillary whenever he get criticism, he thinks he got pillory his admin request got 91 but mine got unanimous shut the damn fuck up with that brickana shit He repping his gay pride to the gay street He ain’t hard, bitch, be he a deadbeat Hillary didn’t become president, great‘Cause if she did, America would never be in the same state His skills elementary, our skill penitentiary We were just on the intro, and he already think it’s scary Supporter of Hillary, fan of Katy Perry So much fucking ignorance, he gay outta prairies He says he’s 19 but he’s still a pubescent His end was celebrated, man, it was destined Lacking a personality, had no fucking essence Should’ve just faded to fucking obsolescence 2 - KELPY GYo my (racial word) Brick be dissin' quick yet he don't know he's been a dick top candidate for the cc-staff pick yet he attacks (racial word), what the frick? 19 years old and still a virgin no bitch is gonna be jammed by an urchin wikia cop but don't mind others hurt unless they Hillary fans or centrist converts can't wait to be fucking with Hill why you want her, she can't satisfy Bil land she's a corrupt, lying crook reminds me of you, my ass be shook3- Hardy-EBrick became a admin real quick His chat moderating just makes me sick All he does is just AFK and be a prick But in reality, he sucks FishTank's dick My BLANK Brick be dissin quick Left Christianity just to suck dick He has 2 fuckboys". As you can see, this song was meant to hurt me. It made me sick to my stomach. Philly's justification: It was on a rules-free chat... Not acceptable. Even on a rules-free chat. MightyMorphinJon Jon, we used to be friends, but you said some mean things to me, and that's why I am critical of you. You said I abused my powers, no explanation. You got a User rights review, not because of me, but because of yourself. It was not just my testimony on there. You were warned. More than once. I even voted to keep you after suspension. You told me that I wanted to do things to my dog and harassed Nicko756 and I countless times. You trolled in chat, you were banned for that. No grudge, but yet you insist it is. It's not. You broke the rules man. You spread countless rumors about me, even going as far to say that I was the one who disabled your account when I don't have the ability (or desire) to. You insulted me, called me derogatory names, and abused the position you once held. I don't think I can ever trust you again. I tried to be friends with you, but you rejected it. Take more responsibility, please. Don't blame me for your actions. Trevor I have no idea what I did to deserve such hate from you. I see one time when I said that if you did not like mature things on the internet, you should stay off of it, and I believe that. You keep me relevant, even if I do nothing wrong. I'm sorry you hate me, but I don't care anymore. To quote Alex.sapre "You labelled the current administration as "the most incompetent, arrogant, and lazy roster ESB has ever had". The fact that you, a chat moderator, have not been on chat for over a month and only dropped in a few days ago just to try to ban yourself with the bot, and still dare to insult us like that is completely appalling. I don't see how our actions are any worse than yours." The group who made a hate chat You made me stronger. Sorry, your plans never worked out. Love, Brick Ending I am done staying silent. I am not this villain that people portray me as. I am human, I make mistakes. I have never claimed to be perfect. I don't deserve hate for every little thing I do. I like things, I talk about my interests, no different than you. I don't like doing this, but I don't have a choice anymore. Everyone to some degree cares about their reputation, and I have a big tolerance level. I am not going to withhold anything anymore. I want to speak my mind without fear of being yelled at, and being told I am wrong. I feel the rules especially apply to me, and everyone is waiting for me to make a mistake so they can hurt my reputation. I will endure, but I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. I don't want to be hated, I just want a good Reputation. Note: If I wrote about you, I don't want you to comment, I will leave the comment section open to people who read this, so they can ask questions. You shared your version of me, it's my turn. (I will delete comments as I see fit.) Category:Blog posts